


Investigation

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Books, F/M, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: It’s been a while since Kyle got the blame for stealing the very smutty comics from the Horde Library, but now he’s about to find out for sure who stole them! RIP Kyle, RIP.  No hard smut  in this one :( just the suggestion of smut





	Investigation

It had taken a while, but Kyle finally had a lead. 

A over a month ago,someone in the Fright Zone had withdrawn the first half of a very popular, exceedingly smutty comic series from the Library under Kyle’s name, and failed to return them. If they had been returned properly nobody would have noticed or cared but since they weren’t, Lonnie had found out as she worked library duty sometimes. 

And she had called him out over it in front of Rogelio. That had made him want to die, especially since he hadn’t even read the series! He was certain if he tried to he’d die! 

Rogelio believed him when he said that he never took the books out, but Kyle had sworn that day he’d find out who did it, and he’d either get the books back or somehow manage to get the credits he’d need to repay the library out of whatever pervert had stolen the books!

Rogelio even offered to help if the application of force was necessary. 

But Kyle had almost given up. He had no leads. The librarian who was on duty the night the books were taken out said that whoever took them was likely skiving off guard duty- a tall guard dressed head to toe in armor. That didn’t help. But now he was helping out in the security room, now he had access to all the security footage from all around the Fright zone. It hadn’t taken him long to find the tape he needed, since there was a time stamp on when the books were taken out.

He went to the tapes of the library. He watched someone enter, looking around fugitively. They went to the info Console for a few minutes. Then they went to the shelves. They spent a bit looking through books, making their way to the comics before they seemed to settle in to read something. 

Then they took five books to the desk, took out four, and left. 

“Watching something good?”

Kyle jumped, but relaxed as he saw it was Rogelio, bringing him a coffee. 

“Very good.” Kyle said, beaming. He pointed to the tall armored person in the video. “According to the timestamps on the books I supposedly took out, that’s the person who actually look at them.”

Rogelio looked carefully at the screen. “Yeah. Way to tall to be you, shorty.” He said as he ruffled Kyle’s hair. Kyle gave a shout of indignation as Rogelio laughed. “Oh come on… I like you short.” He leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head. “At least this proves you didn’t take the books.” He said.

“Exactly. But I’m going to figure out who did.” Kyle said, grinning. 

“How?”

“We’re going to follow them . I know which cameras feed to where, I can figure out which barracks they’re staying in. Maybe we’ll even get to see them without their helmet on! “

Rogelio nodded, and cracked his knuckles. He was more than happy to help out with this, and if it came to violence, well. Rogelio could take almost anyone in the Fright Zone. 

As they watched, it soon became clear that this person wasn’t on guard duty. They walked through the Fright Zone with purpose, cutting past the barracks, past the officers rooms, deeper and deeper into the halls until they finally went into room far away from the library. 

Kyle paled. Rogelio looked confused. “Come on.” He said, bring up the next video. Where did that door lead to? “

Kyle double checked his notes, hoping he was wrong. He wasn’t.

“It’s Lord Hordak’s sanctum.”

————-

Clearly, they couldn’t access the tapes from Lord Hordak’s sanctum. They existed, but only Jacob, the head of security, had access to them. Rogelio had suggested that it was fine, that they didn’t need to figure out who it was because they now knew at the very least that it wasn’t Kyle who had taken them. 

But that wasn’t good enough for Kyle. No, at this point, Kyle wanted vengeance. They had checked all the other tapes going into and out of the sanctum, nobody else in the same armor left, so clearly they had a different way to get out of the sanctum. 

“What if the books are still there.” Kyle said, half in a panic. “What if Lord Hordak finds them, and he tries to figure out why there’s books like THAT in his lab, and then when he finds out it’s me, he’s going to think that I-“

“Then we explain what happened.” Rogelio said, trying to calm Kyle down.

“Oh yes, tell Lord Hordak that I lost my Key Card. He’ll love that.” 

They stood in front of the sanctum. Lord Hordak and Entrapta had both left to go deal with an issue regarding some materials that had been brought back from one of their mines a few days ago. They had time to get in, look for what they needed, and to get out. Kyle hit the open button, praying that it wasn’t locked. 

It wasn’t. The door wooshed open. 

“Ok, ok.” Rogelio said, “We get in, look for the books, and get out.” He said. He was worried that Lord Hordak would come back before they had a chance to find them. 

They’d have to be fast. 

———-

They heard the Sanctum doors woosh open. 

The sanctum proved to be a lot more chaotic than they expected of their fastidious and precise Lord Hordak, but they assumed that was in part because of Entrapta. They hadn’t been able to find the books anywhere in the chaos. Kyle was starting to doubt they were still here. 

When they heard the woosh of the doors, and Entrapta’s voice, they panicked. They raced from the main part of the sanctum and towards the back, deep into the shadows. Hopefully they’d be able to hide there until they had an opportunity to escape.

“This was a bad idea.” Rogelio hissed at Kyle, who now looked a lot paler than he had before. 

“Well, it’s not my fault. If Lord Hordak where to find those books just randomly in his sanctum, and then figured out that I was the one who “Stole” them… 

Their footsteps were getting closer. Rogelio looked around and found a door nearby. He grabbed Kyle, put his hand over his mouth, and pulled him through the door which closed silently behind them. They found themselves in a dimly lit hallway that faded off into the darkness. Before they could discuss the situation, Rogelio pulled Kyle after him. 

“I don’t know if we should be going this way!” Kyle gasped as they ran. 

“No. We shouldn’t be. We shouldn’t be going anywhere, but we don’t have much choice right now.”

“We’re going to end up like… Lord Hordak’s super secret lab. There’s going to be weird experiments and when he finds us there he’s going to kill us.”

“He’s not going to kill us.” Rogelio said, though to be honest he wasn’t entirely sure at this point. Maybe if Entrapta were to intervene on their behalf. 

They got to another door which wooshed open as they entered. They ran through it without hesitation.

It was a bedroom. A very large bedroom. A very large bed with a fluffy burgundy comforter was in the middle, and a few storage cabinets along the wall. There was a chair off to one corner with a lamp hanging over it from the wall. A small stacks of books sat on the table next to the chair. Kyle ran over to it. 

“Kyle!”Rogelio called out as he ran, “What are you doing, we’re-“

“I’m checking these books!! It could be-“ 

“We’re in LORD HORDAK’S BEDROOM.” 

They stopped, and stared at one another. Horror crept over Kyle’s face as he looked around. “He sleeps.” He said, agast.

“He does. We need to-“

“Wait.. what’s that?”

Kyle walked up to the bed, and picked up a toy that was sitting on the floor. It was fluffy, purple, and definitely looked like something of Entrapta’s. 

“..... you know… I had my name under No on the board.” Kyle said. “Maybe I should change that.”

“Find the door.” Rogelio said, panicked. If they got caught in here, snooping around Lord Hordak’s bedroom-“

Rogelio heard something behind him. A voice in the hallway that they had just come from. His heart beat heavily as he ran, grabbed Kyle, and pushed him under the bed.”

“Dude, what the-“

Rogelio put his hand over Kyle’s mouth just as the door opened.

“-and I mean, it was really just a little explosion.” It was Entrapta, chattering away about something. 

“A little explosion can still cause a lot of trouble.” Lord Hordak replied. Kyle and Rogelio exchanged glances under the bed; they had never ever heard Lord Hordak chide someone so gently before. 

There was a creak as Entrapta’s feet disappeared from view. “Well, It’s all good anyway.” She said, “I got a lot of great data, and nobody got hurt.” 

“Nobody?”

“Oh, that was just a few burns, he’ll be fine. He should have been wearing protective gear. That’s just normal for experiments.” Her hair whipped under the bed, and grabbed a box that was in front of them. Rogelio just managed to shift Kyle out of the way so he wouldn’t touch her hair. 

“Anyway… Speaking of experiments..” Entrapta’s voice was low, almost teasing. Rogelio felt his face burn. His options as he saw it at this point were as follow - either he gets way more confirmation of Lord Hordak and Entrapta’s relationship status than he wanted, or they make themselves known, and be slain. 

Kyle seemed to have the same though as he looked at Rogelio, his face red. His eyes glanced past rogelio to something behind him. His eyes lit up, his mouth opened wide. 

“The books!” He cried. 

There had been soft mutterings above them, which stopped suddenly leaving a dreadful silence in its stead. 

Rogelio had never heard Lord Hordak curse before. He didn’t know what language he spoke in, but he could feel that whatever he said wasn’t polite. Entrapta’s feet appeared on the ground as Lord Hordak suddenly kicked the bed with such force that it toppled over, flipped upside down. 

There was a moment where they just stared at one another. Rogelio himself was simply grateful that Lord Hordak and Entrapta hadn’t gotten too far - Lord Hordak was still fully dressed and the last thing he wanted to see before he died was a nude Hordak. 

“Explain.” Hordak hissed, The anger in his voice sent shivers down rogelio’s spine as he floundered for words. 

“I’m sorry!” Kyle gasped, holding the books before him, “I . These were taken out with my card, and I didn’t know who took them, and they weren’t returned and I didn’t know what to do and i really know that I didn’t take them, I love the library, I’d never steal books, and. Well, even if I did I wouldn’t take these because they’re really dirty and I didn’t want them next to my name forever as something I lost or stole, becuase that would really be kinda embarrassing, and I … I just wanted to fix this and figure out who took my card and… and..” He held To his chest as though they might protect him, “Please don’t kill me.”

There was another long moment of silence as Hordak stared at Kyle. to Rogelio's surprise he had a look of bewilderment on his face. 

It was Entrapta who spoke next, breaking the silence and making reality shatter with six words. “You forgot to return your books.” 

Hordak turned on her, hissing a shush with his ears down, and a vivid shade of blue like Rogelio and Kyle had never seen before. They were staring at him like they used to math problems back when they were learning advanced math; this just didn’t make sense. 

Then as Kyle’s eyes widened, it did. 

“Oh shit.” He whispered. Hordak’s ears twitched. Kyle looked from the books to Hordak, and to the books again. 

“You-“ Hordak hissed.

“This really is your fault.” Entrapta said, causing Hordak to turn back to her again. “I mean, you forgot to bring them back. Did you really use Kyle’s card to get them?” 

“That is not the point! They have no business being in here!” 

“This is true.” Entrapta said, her hair forming those weird hands they sometimes did, twiddling their thumbs, “But if the books had been returned on time, this wouldn’t be a problem.” She looked at Kyle and Rogelio. “But… they really shouldn’t be here either.” 

“We were never here.” Rogelio said, his voice just a step shy of an anxious beg, “Nope. We were never here. Didn’t find the books-“ She slapped the books out of Kyle’s hands.” Never saw or heard a thing.

“See. They’re not even here.” She sent her hair out to hit a button on the wall. A door on the other side of the room slid open. Before another word could be spoken, Kyle and Rogelio ran out. 

“There will be consequences!” Were the last words they heard from their boss. 

———-

It was two, long anxious silent days before they heard anything about those consequences, and thankfully they were relatively tedious, and safe. 

Every now and again, someone would leave the Fright Zone. They’d run off, and abandon their post. When that happened, their meger possessions were thrown into a box, and set aside to be gone through at a later date, to see if there was anything of use in their stuff. It wasn’t necessarily a job that was liked - it was often messy, and. The boxes were more often than not just filled with dirty laundry and. Rotting, hoarded snacks. 

Compared to the death that Rogelio and Kyle had expected, it was bliss though. 

“We are never going on an investigation again.” Rogelio said when they were sure they were along. 

“Never again.” Kyle agreed. 

“If you ever get it in your head to try, I’m picking you up, tossing you over my shoulder, and lock you in a room somewhere.” 

Kyle’s face flushed slightly, but he didn’t say anything as he opened his first box. Sitting atop the dirty laundry and random assortment of stuff, packed away very neatly in a bag were the books, and Kyle’s lost key card.

“Rogelio!”

Rogelio looked over, looked at the books, the card and then at the box, taking note of the name. 

“Well.” Rogelio said, relieved at last, “I guess you know for sure who took those books then.” 

  
  
  



End file.
